marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Wolverine
Wolverine is a character that appears in the Marvel Vs. Capcom series. He has appeared in all entries of the games. Backstory Back in the 1800s, Wolverine was a wealthy and sickly boy named James Howlett. His two best friends were a young girl named Rose who acted as his babysitter, and a boy nicknamed "Dog" Logan, who was the son of the Howlett family's gardener, who bore a striking resemblance to James as an adult. Dog's father was jealous of his son's friend's wealth, and physically abused Dog until he stopped being friends with James. Dog listened, and slit the throat of James' new puppy, causing James' father to fire Dog's. Seeking revenge, Dog and his father broke into their estate with guns and murdered Mister Howlett. The trauma of the situation activated James' latent mutation, causing claws made of bone to burst out from in between his knuckles. In a blind rage, he stabbed and killed Dog's father. James ran away, and Rose followed him. Her life ruined, James' mother grabbed a gun on the floor and committed suicide. James and Rose ran away, eventually finding work at a wood mill, where James took the name Logan after the man he killed. They stayed there for years, and Logan, who was nicknamed "Wolverine" for how he worked, fell in love with Rose, who was getting engaged with the owner of the mill. Eventually, his grandfather, who was on his deathbed, decided he wanted to see his grandson, and sent Dog to go find him. Dog and Logan fought after tracking him down, and Rose was caught in the crossfire, accidentally being killed by Logan. At a later point in time, Logan became the test subject for the secret Canadian program Weapon X. There, his memory was erased and the unbreakable metal adamantium was pumped through his body, covering his bones, including his claws. He eventually broke free and slaughtered all of the cruel workers there, escaping into the distance. He eventually joined the Canadian superhero team Alpha Flight under the name Wolverine, and at one point fought the Hulk. Afterwards, he left Alpha Flight and joined the second team of X-Men, a group of mutants fighting for equality. Wolverine has come to know the X-Men as his family and has remained a major member. Wolverine has also worked on other teams, such as the Avengers and the black-ops X-Force. Appearance Wolverine is a short, well built man. Underneath his mask, Wolverine has sideburns and strangely shaped hair that vaguely resembles the shape of his mask. In most games in the Marvel vs Capcom series, Wolverine wears his classic costume. On his mask, there are two black or dark blue "fins" where his eyes are. He has two blue shoulder pads and gloves with easy access holes for his claws to come out. In Marvel vs. Capcom 3, Wolverine wears his more recent costume from Astonishing X-Men. This suit features more details in blue, the blue trousers are removed and the boots are of a more conventional design. Powers and Abilities Wolverine possesses many powers and skills, though not all of them can be featured in the games. Some of the abilities include: *Three six-inch adamantium coated claws on each hand. Originally it was thought that they were part of the adamantium fusing process, but it was revealed years later after Magneto forcibly extracted the adamantium from his body that they were actually bone and part of him all along. *Unbreakable adamantium skeleton, allows for harder hitting, resistance to injury, and extra weight *Healing factor that lets Wolverine heal from injury quickly *Extended lifespan *Master of many martial arts and weapons *Keen animal senses, such as enhanced senses of smelling, hearing, and vision *Years of combat experience, having fought in multiple wars Personality Wolverine is very angry and is quick to fly into a rage. He can be very rude and confrontational, but he cares deeply for his friends and will put his life on the line for them. He seems very cold and emotionally distant, but he has put aside his aloofness to mentor some of the younger X-Men, such as Kitty Pryde and Jubilee. He is not quick to trust new people, as he relies heavily on his instincts, honed by over a century of life, but will eventually warm up to them. Despite this, he habors a distaste for how his instincts work and is afraid they'll overpower him, but admits they've saved him a couple of times. Gameplay Wolverine is a powerful, all-out rushdown character, sporting powerful combos, speed, and agility on his moves. Wolverine is hard to pin down, can also triangle/wall jump, has good poking range on his attacks, and can pull off very advanced and damaging combos without assists if he needs to, but can also use assists to pull off long combos without his hypers to build meter. His attacks have gone under changes in each installment, and Wolverine comes in two versions in MVC2, one is the default Adamantium Claw version (MVC1 version, hence having Berserker Slash, which is something his MSHvSF version did not have), and a Bone Claw version (XMvSF version). Thus, he is the only MVC2 character to have an EX version of himself, possibly as a joke to his publicity. He is also the only character to not have a normal that acts as a real sweep, as his crouching HK knocks down far and his Sliding Claw acts as his only sweep. His Cross Slash and Brutal Claw have been great combo extenders, and his jumping HK can be a great crossup. In MVC3, Wolverine makes it to the top of being one of the best point characters in the game (mainly due to the system changes from MVC2 to TvC). With his dive kick and combo possibilities in check, Wolverine's already strong offense can be fully unleashed with some massive mere buffs from past games. His Beserker Slash is now one of the game's best crossups, and is also viable with high-proirity moves. Several of his combos involve high pressure with several of his moves and great meter build, along with high movement speed. All of his throws can even be button mashed for very damaging resets. Wolverine also has minor mixup with his dive kick, though he needs to be used to have put enough pressure to get them there. In UMVC3 however, Wolverine had his infamous Beserker Slash nerfed on speed and loss of invinciblity. His new Beserker Rage attack however also gives him more combo edge than before, as well as stopping the usage of button mashing in past games making his combo executions a bit more strict (in that one should time their button taps in order to not use Berserker Rage on accident). His infamous dive kick attack was also nerfed in hitbox range and knockdown, though now most of Wolverine's Hyper Combos can now be button mashed. Regardless, he is still as good as before despite such nerfs. Wolverine is one of the few characters who has throws that can be button mashed for more hits. Command Normals *'Double Kick: '''Old command normal in pre-MVC3 games, Wolverine after a knee attack (his standing MK) can follow up with a kick to the head with his claw planted on the ground for elevation. *'Cross Slash:' Wolverine slashes inward after a standing medium attack via an alternating claw slash and pulls his opponent in. This attack can be followed up with any attack other then standing medium. Used to have non-pull in effects and was simply a standing MPx2 command normal, similar to his standing MK. *'Brutal Claw:' Mid-air version of his Cross Slash attack. Pre-MVC1 enabled cheap whiffing usage of this move during super jumps to build meter. Possibly named after the Brutal Claw from the X-Men Legends games. *'Sliding Claw:' Command Normal. Wolverine slides along the ground claws first. It is Wolverine's only OTG attack, and was his only true-sweeping attack before gaining a more practical one in MVC3. Can slide under attacks. *'Diving Kick:' Midair command normal. Wolverine dive kicks downward at a 45 degree at his opponent from above. In X-Men vs. Fighter and MVC2 (Bone Claw), Wolverine will bounce off the foe, and can follow up with a Drill Claw. This old version can also hit OTG. In MVC3, if you hit airborne opponents, it causes a ground bounce without Wolverine bouncing off. On grounded foes, it causes stagger, but can no longer OTG. Does not hit overhead, despite appearances. *'Fumitsuke (Trampling): A downward dive kick like the aforementioned, but makes Wolverine dive straight down instead in a braced position. Only in MSHvsSF-MVC2 (Adamantium Claw). Special Attacks *Berserker Barrage:' Wolverine wildly swings his claws while dashing forward. Can mash buttons and directions to increase the hits, and in MVC3 the final strike on the fully tapped version can knockdown. *'Tornado Claw:' Wolverine does a shoryuken style like attack where he wildly jump spins upwards to slash his foes. Can mash buttons and directions to increase the hits. Unlike most anti-airs, what it lacks is invinciblity which makes up for great priority. *'Berserker Slash:' New move as of MVC1. Wolverine quickly dashes forward and crunch-cross-slashes with both of his claws (his standing HP/H). While dashing, he can pass through the opponent. MVC3 now enables him to crossup with this move and the startup is faster than before, and also packs invinciblity as well as the attacking direction locking onto the opponent. *'Drill Claw:' Wolverine propels himself forward or in any other direction with one claw sticking out while spinning like a drill. Can bounce off of opponents to followup with another one, or in previous games, follow up with one from any of his dive kick moves. *'Berserker Rage:' Wolverine's new special attack in UMvC3, he rapidly stabs his opponent with alternating claws. Can tap the button used for more hits. Support in MvC2 Supports in MvC3 Hyper Combos *'Berserker Barrage X (Level 1): A prolonged stronger version of Berserker Barrage that ends in his standing HP/H. Though Wolverine cannot tap the buttons on this version. Yellow air/comic book ripping effects are now added. *Fatal Claw (Level 1): New move as of MSHvsSF. A variation of the ending blow from Weapon X. Cross-slashes upwards, creating a huge cross of energy that damages opponents in the air. Can be used in midair. *Berserker Charge (Level 1): New move as of the first MVC. Wolverine brings his hands above his head and reveals his claws, and violet aura enshrouds Wolverine has he activates his healing factor/full instincts while gifted with a momentarily increased movement and attack speed. Afterimages also trail him as well as having the beginning claw portion being able to damage the foe (pre-MVC3 only). *Weapon X (Level 3): Wolverine either reveals his claws with arms around chest (pre-MVC3) or brushes his claws against each other (MVC3). He then dashes and if that connects, a barrage of attacks is unleashed on the foe before slashing straight through them, leaving an X formed from slash marks, representing his moniker, Weapon X (10 in Roman Numerials). Wolverine now shouts out "X!" when the move begins, using the 'X' sound clip from X-Men: COTA. Though in the current build, Wolverine now says Weapon X himself. Also, more effects are added (such as Air/Comic Book tears) and even a whirlwind is whipped up near the end of the move. Originally a Level 1 Hyper in past games. Also has invinciblity during the dash. X-Factor Changes in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 *Dive Kick and j.L. hit box sizes have been reduced. *Berserker Slash invincibility has been removed, and has altered activation frames for its attacking portion. *Added new move "Berserker Rage". *Berserker Charge command input priority changed to the lowest among Hyper Combos. *Number of hits in Berserker Barrage X, Fatal Claw (ground and air ver.), and Weapon X can be increased through rapid buttons presses. Theme Song The theme is a rock remix of Wolverine's classic theme from '''Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes. Trailer Special Quotes Trivia *Wolverine is the only character in the Marvel vs. Capcom series to appear in all games in the series. *One of Wolverine's winquotes in X-Men vs. Street Fighter is his catch phrase: "I'm the best there is at what I do." *In Marvel vs. Capcom 2, there is a second playable Wolverine with his claws made of normal bone rather than the usual covered by adamantium. Thus, Wolverine is one of the characters to have an 'EX' version of himself in the MVC series so far, and the only character who does not have one until MVC2. (Others are Armored Spider-Man, Golden War Machine, etc. Palette swaps like U.S. Agent don't count as they are seperate individuals.) *Wolverine's alternate color schemes are his brown-and-orange X-Men outfit, his X-Force outfit, and a variant of his Age of Apocalypse outfit. Ultimate color schemes include Evil Wolverine from the Capcom SNES game Marvel Super Heroes: War of the Gems and his Wolverine: Enemy of the State look. His DLC costume is his Weapon X appearance. *One of his opening lines in Ultimate asks if his opponent wants to "tangle with the Wolverine". This is an abbreviated version of his iconic line from his first comicbook appearance (as an enemy of Hulk, no less). *One of his victory quotes toward the Hulk mentions how both of them are monsters, a line he also said to the Hulk in Infinity Gauntlet. *In the trailers for Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds, Wolverine seems to be paired with Ryu. Before he switch rivals with Ryu in Marvel vs. Capcom 2, he was originally paired rival of Ryu's more personal rival, Akuma as evident in Akuma's ending in X-Men vs. Street Fighter and Wolverine's own ending in Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter. **As a result of the above information, it can be said that Wolverine's rival in Marvel vs Capcom 3 is Ryu. Both are fierce veterans in the game series, often being many fans' #1 character picks, and both are portrayed as warriors with an honor code, a dark side, and the will and determination to fight against all odds. Both have also spent time living and training in Japan, for many years at a time. Furthermore, they are both iconic characters for their respective franchises, both specific (X-Men and Street Fighter) and general (Marvel and Capcom), so the pair seems ultimately justifiable. **Another common trait they share is being somewhat of a mentor/role model to the younger character for their own series. Ryu is deeply admired by Sakura (and Shun (who claims to be his younger brother) in the Street Fighter Alpha movie) to the point where she even imitate his fighting style into her own and Wolverine acted as a mentor for Jubilee, Shadow Cat (Kitty Pryde), and X-23 (who IS biologically a family as she is a female clone). *He was one of the first six characters to be included in Marvel vs. Capcom 3. * Like with most Marvel characters, Wolverine's voice actors have voiced him on TV before: Cal Dodd in the '90s X-Men cartoon, and Steven Blum (who has also been voicing him in videogames since 2003's X-Men Legends, by Activision) in Wolverine and the X-Men, as well as being the voice of Spike Spiegel from Cowboy Bebop. *When switching to storm he yells "Ororo", Storm's first name. He also yells "Laura" when switching out with X-23. He yells "Jean", when switching out with Phoenix. * He is one of the last 8 fighters that has made an appearance as a playable character in every single Marvel vs Capcom game since the first one. He has also been the only character that's been a playable character in all of the Marvel vs. games since X-men vs. Street Fighter. * Wolverine's pre-fight dialogue with the Hulk is a reference to his first full appearance in The Incredible Hulk ''#181, where their fight ended at a stalemate. It can also be counted as a reference to the mini movie ''Hulk vs. Wolverine. Hulk and Wolverine have had so many ties/controversial fights in their long rivalry, that this could simply be a reference to all of their fights that ended without a winner. * Wolverine's ending involves him going to a men's club (out of the Wolverine costume) after a tiring fight with Galactus. He then encounters Morrigan, who's one of the pole dancers of the club, and she asks if he wants to "take a step outside" when she's done. He accepts, but requests to finish his drink first. * There are some comments and jokes (especially on YouTube) about Wolverine's theme song in Marvel vs. Capcom 3 comparing it to the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers theme song, "Go Go Power Rangers" by Ron Wasserman, because of the fast guitar part at the start, similar to the pre-chorus in the Power Rangers theme. * In a special conversation with Frank West, he mentions that him and guys named Frank don't get on well, a reference to Frank Castle, otherwise known as the Punisher. * Frank West's Japanese voice actor in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3, Rikiya Koyama also voiced Wolverine in the Marvel Anime series. Artwork Wolvz.png|X-Men: Children of the Atom Wolvie-atomlose.gif|Wolverine Lose Pose in X-Men: COTA Wolverine Blue.png|Wolverine Normal Panel in X-Men: COTA Wolverine Yellow.png|Wolverine Yellow Panel in X-Men: COTA Wolverine Red.png|Wolverine Red Panel in X-Men: COTA Xmenintro1.png|Wolverine with the X-Men in the X-Men: COTA intro Xmencota.png|Wolverine fighting the X-Villains in the X-Men: COTA intro Thumb X-Men- Children of the Atom - 1994 - Capcom.jpg|Wolverine in the X-Men: COTA character select screen Xmencowol-2.gif|Wolverine X-Men: COTA ending 1/34 Xmencowol-3.gif|Wolverine X-Men: COTA ending 2/34 Xmencowol-4.gif|Wolverine X-Men: COTA ending 3/34 Xmencowol-5.gif|Wolverine X-Men: COTA ending 4/34 Xmencowol-6.gif|Wolverine X-Men: COTA ending 5/34 Xmencowol-7.gif|Wolverine X-Men: COTA ending 6/34 Xmencowol-8.gif|Wolverine X-Men: COTA ending 7/34 Xmencowol-9.gif|Wolverine X-Men: COTA ending 8/34 Xmencowol-10.gif|Wolverine X-Men: COTA ending 9/34 Xmencowol-11.gif|Wolverine X-Men: COTA ending 10/34 Xmencowol-12.gif|Wolverine X-Men: COTA ending 11/34 Xmencowol-13.gif|Wolverine X-Men: COTA ending 12/34 Xmencowol-14.gif|Wolverine X-Men: COTA ending 13/34 Xmencowol-15.gif|Wolverine X-Men: COTA ending 14/34 Xmencowol-16.gif|Wolverine X-Men: COTA ending 15/34 xmencowol-17.gif|Wolverine X-Men: COTA ending 16/34 xmencowol-18.gif|Wolverine X-Men: COTA ending 17/34 xmencowol-19.gif|Wolverine X-Men: COTA ending 18/34 xmencowol-20.gif|Wolverine X-Men: COTA ending 19/34 xmencowol-21.gif|Wolverine X-Men: COTA ending 20/34 xmencowol-22.gif|Wolverine X-Men: COTA ending 21/34 xmencowol-23.gif|Wolverine X-Men: COTA ending 22/34 xmencowol-24.gif|Wolverine X-Men: COTA ending 23/34 xmencowol-25.gif|Wolverine X-Men: COTA ending 24/34 xmencowol-26.gif|Wolverine X-Men: COTA ending 25/34 xmencowol-27.gif|Wolverine X-Men: COTA ending 26/34 xmencowol-28.gif|Wolverine X-Men: COTA ending 27/34 xmencowol-29.gif|Wolverine X-Men: COTA ending 28/34 xmencowol-30.gif|Wolverine X-Men: COTA ending 29/34 xmencowol-31.gif|Wolverine X-Men: COTA ending 30/34 xmencowol-32.gif|Wolverine X-Men: COTA ending 31/34 xmencowol-33.gif|Wolverine X-Men: COTA ending 32/34 xmencowol-34.gif|Wolverine X-Men: COTA ending 33/34 xmencowol-35.gif|Wolverine X-Men: COTA ending 34/34 Arcade Cabinet COTA.jpg|Wolverine on the X-Men: COTA arcade cabinet XMCotA flyer.jpg|Wolverine in the X-Men: COTA advertisement Xvs-fly small.jpg|Wolverine in the X-Men: COTA character advertisement XMCOTA PSX box.jpg|Wolverine in the X-Men: COTA Playstation cover XMCOTA SAT box.jpg|Wolverine in the X-Men: COTA Sega Saturn cover XMCOTA SAT JP box.jpg|Wolverine in the X-Men: COTA Sega Saturn cover (Japanese) wolverine.JPG|Marvel Super Heroes Pic1 wol.png|Wolverine Normal Panel in MSH Wolverine Caution.png|Wolverine Caution Panel in MSH Wolverine Danger.png|Wolverine Danger Panel in MSH Wolverinename.png|Wolverine MSH name logo MSH PSX box.jpg|Wolverine in the MSH Playstation cover MSH SAT box.jpg|Wolverine in the MSH Sega Saturn cover MSH SAT JP box.jpg|Wolverine in the MSH Sega Saturn cover (Japanese) 712821-wolverine.jpg|X-Men vs. Street Fighter mshvsf-wolverine.gif|Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter 808310-marvel_vs_capcom___wolverine.jpg|Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes Wolverine.jpg|Marvel vs. Capcom 2 - Wolverine (Adamantium Claws) Mvc2-wolverine.jpg|Marvel vs. Capcom 2 - Wolverine (Bone Claws) Wolverine_MvsC3-FTW.PNG|Original Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Artwork Colors14.JPG|Wolverine's alternate colors in UMvC3 f35f8db90baeb4c618616ffcf4b38ce5.jpg|Weapon X - DLC Costume 67537b3ab490545651b2ff827d2c9fe4.png|Wolverine Winning Pose s_wolverine00_bm_nomip_s_wolverine00_bm_nomipout.png|Wolverine Full Victory Pose 401347_352718521423237_133410150020743_1317372_196936217_n.jpg|Wolverine Alt.Costume Winning Pose. Sprites Also See Wolverine's moves in Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes Wolverine's moves in Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes Bone Wolverine's moves in Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes Wolverine's moves in Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds Wolverine's moves in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Category:Wolverine Category:Characters Category:Marvel Characters Category:X-Men: COTA Characters Category:MSH Characters Category:XMvSF Characters Category:MSHvSF Characters Category:MvC Characters Category:MvC2 Characters Category:MvC3 Characters Category:UMvC3 Characters Category:X-Men Characters Category:The Avengers Characters Category:Good Alignment Category:Male Characters Category:Rushdown Characters Category:Battery Characters Category:Secret Characters Category:MvC2 Secret Characters Category:Speed Up Category:MvCO